bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Scurvis Retsu Seevus
Scurvis Seevus is the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. His Lieutenant is Seshika Mikunami. 'Appearance' Scurvis is a tall aged man with straight black hair(grey on the sides due to his advanced age). He haves facial hair, and he wears the standard Shinigami uniform but with a "X" on his torso part of the uniform which is a reference to his brother own scar. He wears the Captain-Commander haori with long sleeves, though, like Dehvan, he almost never wears it with the sleeves. 'Personality' Scurvis is a tough man. He is usually understanding and non-violent but towards his enemies, he shows no kind of mercy. He pities hollows and is often condescending towards anything that is not a shinigami. He haves a strong, unbreaking resolve and believes strongly in his beliefs. He is also strict and short tempered as even the littlest things will cause him to go off on others. As he aged, his temper eventually died down, he is mostly patient and strong. Though, even if his temper died down, when he is enraged, he was known to be feared. Unlike his predecessor, Dehvan, Scurvis rules with very strict rules and never tolerated excuses for failed missions. Despite all of his rough side, he has shown a soft side to him, he acts like a fatherly figure to Kimmi Ikegari and Itaragi Shimura. He often gives them advice, warning, or otherwise, tips, and he often gets on Itaragi's nerves, and punishes Itaragi when he gets on Scurvis's own nerves. He shows confidence in Itaragi Shimura, training him personally and believes that in around five hundred years that Itaragi will surpass Scurvis's strength. He also shows confidence in Kimmi's abilities as he has offered her a Captain position multiple times. 'History' When Scurvis was born, his father, Idaki, was current Captain-Commander, and his brother, Dehvan, was the age of six. At the age of four, his brother trained with his father very hard so that Dehvan could become a Shinigami, unknowing that Scurvis also wanted to become a Shinigami. After Dehvan had became a seated officer, Scurvis started training with Idaki, who was happy that both of his childred were striving to take his title. Scurvis later became the fifth seat officer in the first division, the same time Dehvan got his position as Captain of the Sixth Division but shortly after his father retired a few weeks after. Although most of the times, a young Dehvan would often tease and train a very young Scurvis, but then Dehvan became Captain-Commander, and their communication slowly died down. Years later, Dehvan was promoted into the Royal Guard and from that point, Scurvis and Dehvan never met each other again. The position was vacant, although in five months, Scurvis became Captain of the 11th Division, although he never had the title of Kenpachi, something which died out around a hundred years ago and was not brought back yet, not for another fifteen years. After seven years, Scurvis became the new Captain-Commander, and the successor of Idaki, and Dehvan. 'Plot' The Story Begins Scurvis has sent a letter to Itaragi Shimura, a Lieutenant, telling him he will be promoted to the Seventh Division Captain in three months. Later, Scurvis sends a member of his Division to retrieve Itaragi to conversate with him about the promotion, explaining the promotion was not his decision but infact central 46's decision and there was no way around it. Itaragi soon after comes into his office and tells him his report which Scurvis makes a "national" investigation. 'Powers & Abilities' Master Swordsmanship: As former captain of the 11th Division and Captain-Commander, Scurvis is highly skilled in Swordsmanship. Hakuda Master: As Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Scurvis is very well skilled in unarmed combat. Although, he does not favor this type of fightning, he is willing to use it if neccessary. Shunpo Master: As Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, he is one of the fastest beings in the Soul Society. Immense Spiritual Power: Scurvis harbors high amounts of spiritual pressure, he is able to intimidate multiple Captains, and easily gain control of the situation. His spiritual pressure is high enough to kill a Lieutenant without at least another Captains intervention. Immense Durability: Scurvis himself is very durable. He has taken multiple fatal injuries and survived. On top of this, he survived two captains strongest attack, and was able to shrug it off. He has shown to be able to stop a Gillians cero was his bear hand. Immense Strength: Scurvis is strong enough to stop and catch a blade from a Captain with his finger, and he has shown the strength to shatter a zanpakuto in pieces at his full strength. 'Zanpakuto' Entei Tsukahara (炎帝塚原, Flame Emperor of the mound plain) is his zanpakuto. It appears like a hybrid of a rapier and a katana, with a circle hilt that haves four lines connecting it to the Zanpakuto. Its wrapping is the color of red and his sheath appears all black with red flame-like markings. Shikai:'' Not Yet Revealed'' Shikai Special Ability:'' Not Yet Revealed'' Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Bankai Special Ability: Not Yet Revealed 'Trivia' *He was supposed to have a proper introduction in chapter 1."A Story Begins" but instead, he got a brief one. In the next chapter, I will properly introduce him as well as Kaminari, who was not introduced at all. 'Quotes' (To all members of the Gotei 13)"Men who do not protect are cowards, men who run away are cowards, but worst of all, men fail to protect others are worst than cowards! if you are a coward, then you don't belong in the Soul Society!" (To Itaragi Shimura)"As you know, in three months, your being promoted into a Captain. Unlike Ikegari, this is not optional, Central 46 ordered your promotion. Not to put you down but if it was me, I would of kept you as a Lieutenant."